Uhwhat's up with you?
by living-death
Summary: when yuuri matsugou was walking home from her night-time job, something caught her eye. now she will enter the fantastic world of FB!
1. part 1

Summary: Yuuri Matsugou was walking home from her job as a bar keeper. She suddenly stumbled upon an odd plate which she thought looked rather rare. But when she picked it up, a blinding flash was all she could see....muah! muahahahahahahahaaa!!!!

Disclaimer: ok, I don't own fruits basket or anything to do with it...sad...but true! Though I do own Yuuri, Kouji and Su-bin and EVEN the drunk man at the bar!!!! ...so don't even try to take HIM away from me....0o

Ok, to the story:

"Uh...what's up with you?"

Chapter 1:

**Yuuri's POV:**

Ok...Here's a story that I will never ever in my life forget. Something that happened...umm, about a year ago, when I thought there was nothing left to do in life since we were so "off task" of what we were dreaming of doing. Though, I won't say anymore...the rest, my friends, is for you to find out.

Tick, tick, tick........the sound of that god damned clock is so friggen annoying! When was kouji coming back? He said he would go get us lunch and be back in ten minutes...it's been half an hour.

"uuuuuhhhhh..........!" Came Su-bin's voice. I turned around and saw her spread out across the bench. She was drooling again. I sighed, what was wrong now?

"What is it now? What the hell is up with you...? "I asked.

"......so.....so.....hungry...!" was all I heard.

"Heh!!! Yeah, me to. But we're just going to have to wait until that sick basta-"I was cut off by someone yelling something right into my ear.

"I'M BAAAAAAAA-HAAAAACK!!!!! AND LOOKIE WHAT I GOT!"

Yelled Kouji.

Kouji's 17 years old (as well as Su-bin and me) and no one seems to really understand him because he's so inunderstandable. Just like me, he's from Japan, and somehow ended up in America. Then again, he's full of life and sometimes, he's the weirdest person you could ever've met! He's got shoulder length black hair with blonde tips but you can't really see the dark part of his hair since he wears this 100 year old beanie! (Those of you, who don't know what a beanie is, it's this kind of hat thing...). He's got bright blue eyes (contact lenses). And he's...well, he's a thug!!! Yeah thugs rock!

And Su-bin, she's from South Korea and she's got chestnut brown bleached hair which is in a way layered ...sort of, well I can't really explain it but yeah and she has hazel eyes (again, contact lenses) Su-bin is a rock chic/ punk sort of thing, they rock as well!!!, and she's got this real cool tattoo on her left leg (a kind of swirly pattern thing). She speaks Japanese fluently so all three of us speak Japanese whenever we get the chance to! Even though she doesn't look it, she's really kind hearted and a very generous person.

You see, we all work at a petrol station and we left high school really early. We thought we could write some songs and become a band. We thought it out really well...but we needed something to start off with. So we ended up here!...in a petrol station....--'...but hey! It isn't that bad.

And now, back to me. Well ok let's make this easy. I've got really long jet-black hair all the way down to my ass and it's sort of layered, but the strange thing about me is that I got grey eyes (and no! these are Not contact lenses ) which always used to freak the little kiddies out when we were still children. He he! Yes I'm evil! o. My skin is unusually very fair (fairer then others) and yeah. My mom died when I was nine and ever since my aunt and grandmother took care of me. I loved my mother. I hated my father. The story goes like this...you see, my mom was raped by my dad and that's how she had me. Mom told me that dad then took off, but then ended up shooting himself for realizing what he had just done. So we lived on and everything was fine until... mom died. Bang! It was just like that! And the worst thing was, that I saw it all happen with my own eyes. Mom was picking me up from school that afternoon. Normally I would take the bus, but mom and me were going to go shopping, so she picked me up.....It was like it was meant to be.... . I was waiting at the front gate singing a song mom always sang to me. Then I saw her! I was so happy! Finally I was going to get that new doll I wanted so badly! She was turning around the corner to come onto the main street when...it happened. Some nutcase drove right into her! I still remember the shrieking sound of car-breaks and the sound of broken metal and glass sprawl across the ground like it was yesterday. After that day, I never talked again. For three whole weeks I never said a word. Until there was a new student in school. Su-bin was her name and she looked absolutely terrified! Ha! I smiled when I saw her face, only realizing it was the first time I had smiled in three weeks. I pointed to the desk next to me which was empty. When she saw me smile at her, her face relaxed a little, and a tiny grin came across her face. She ran to the back of the classroom and sat down next to me.

"Hi! Yang Su-bin my name is!!!" she said.

I looked at her weirdly. So! She couldn't speak proper English.

So what? Who cares? I know I didn't!

"...uh hi!" I said. My voice a bit raspy "I'm Yuuri Matsugou"

"...you strange eyes having! How?"

"Uh...I dunno! Not that it matters..."

"Hooo!!!! Ok...me coming from Korea!!o"

"Cool! I'm from Japan, a place called Osa-"

"Alright girls you can talk later, get going with your work ok?...good" said the teacher as she walked off.

Ever since that day, Su-bin and me have been friends. We did everything together; we hung out together after school, we did our homework together and in no time at all she had become my best friend! By this time she could speak English way better. I told her about what happened to mom and by the time I was finished, her handkerchief was soaked. She told me that whenever I needed a shoulder to lean on, hers would always be there. By this time I hadn't noticed that hot tears were streaming down my face. And without knowing till later, I had leaned on her shoulder and found the comfort I needed.

So everything was cool until one day, during the second subject of the day, there was a knock on the classroom door and in came the principal dragging a boy with mud all over himself even on his face after him.

"Ahem!...excuse me Mr. Slavinski, but were you expecting a new student today? I found boy in the park plating in the mud singing a hamster song... "

"why, yes ummm...yes I was, b-but I thought that the student was sick s-so I didn't bother coming to advise this t-to y-you !" said the teacher nervously.

"...well, fair enough! Then could you please introduce yourself young lad!" said the principal, letting go of the boy.

"Ummm...yeah ok....umm...I'm Kouji Katsumoto...and I like to...I LIKE TO WAGG CLASS!!!! YESSSSS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!! OH YEAH! I RULE! UH-HUH!!! GO KOUJI! GO, GO, GO KOUJI!!!WOO-HOOOOO!!!! AND THE TEACHERS CAN LICK MY BUT FOR ALL I CARE CAUSE IDON'T GIVE A SHI-"he was cut off by the teacher pulling him out of the classroom yelling at him all the way down the corridor. All of the students ran to the door to see what would happen to the strange boy.

Well strangely enough, the boy came back in the fourth subject we had and apologized to the teacher. The teacher nodded in approval and pointed to the desk in front of me; which was empty. When he came I whispered a small "hi" to him. His answer was a small smile. Later on that day, he decided to hang out with us during lunch and we agreed. So the weeks went by and kouji became a part of our group and was basically the source of humor of it (and the clown of the school). And then years went by and now we're here.....strangely enough.....but yeah! '

Kouji placed the pizzas on the table and suddenly, Su-bin was full of life again.

"gaspOMG!!! FOOOOOOOD!!!!O YAAAYY!!!!!" and with one scoop, she took four pieces of pizza at once.

"...umm Su-bin, there're other people who are hungry as well..." said Kouji.

"Oh! Heh!!! Sooooorry!! Blinded by hunger...ya know?"

So we feasted on our lunch and had some coke...a couple of customers and then...it was seven forty-five in no time at all!

"Hey you guys! I need to go now ok? Thank you so much for lunch Kouji!"

"Oh! It was nothing, see ya tomorrow!!"

"BYE-HYYYYYEE!!!! WAIT! DON'T FORGET TO GIVE US A HUG!!!"

I ran up to them and gave them a quick hug.

"See ya tomorrow!!!"

I walked out of the door into the the night. A cool breeze blew upon my face. This was my favorite time of the day. Oh right! I forgot to tell you fellows. I have a night-time job as well as a bar keeper...--'ok you guys must be thinking WTF? But hey! I'm well paid! And that's all that counts right? It's a ten minute walk from the petrol station and I start at eight-thirty so I have heaps of time!

Though, something caught my eye...a flash or something...I dunno what it was I definitely saw something. I decided to ignore it and continue walking.

By the time I got to the bar, it was just about eight-o-clock. The manager greeted me and I went to change. One thing I hated about this job was that I had to wear a skirt...or more like a dress then a skirt but yeah, to me they're the same thing. I was like one of those outfits Ayame-san made. Yes, I do know the manga fruits basket, it's my absolute favorite! He he! So anyway, I got changed and started my job; serving this drunk guy another glass of whiskey.

At one-thirty a.m., I finally finished and the manager let me go home. So here I was again walking home. Taking my time cause I was soooo tired.

Then something caught my eye again! I looked and realized that it was in the same alleyway I had seen before. So, being my curious self, I went over to where I saw this strange thing. When I finally reached my destination, I saw that it was this strange looking bronze plate! It had to Chinese dragons carved into it and other swirly patterns as well. It had some form of kanji in the middle. I think the kanji actually meant "middle".

So I reached down to pick it up, only remembering a blinding light and a sort of "whoosh" sound.

The next thing I knew was that I had a terrible headache!

My eyes opened slowly. I could hear the sound of birds, that's one thing I was sure of. I sat up and looked around.

I was in a forest.....!

So? What did you think of it? this is my first fan fiction so I know it isn't that good, but hey! Ummm...yeah! So please send me some reviews and I don't care if you write any critiques anything offensive!!!! Don't worry I wont be offended! As long as you write something then I'm ok!!!

Ummm...also, if you want to see pictures of yuuri and kouji and su-bin, then just e-mail me and ill send them to you. He! I drew them myself!! I don't think they're that bad....--


	2. part 2

Summary: Yuuri Matsugou was walking home from her job as a bar keeper. She suddenly stumbled upon an odd plate which she thought looked rather rare. But when she picked it up, a blinding flash was all she could see....muah! Muahahahahahahahaaa!!!! Shigure/yuuri

Disclaimer: ok, I don't own fruits basket or anything to do with it...sad...but true! Though I do own Yuuri, Kouji and Su-bin and EVEN the drunk man at the bar!!!! ...so don't even try to take HIM away from me....0o

Oh! And you guys, I already know about the whole akito thing but this story follows the anime, everything is normal ok? Good!!!

Ok, to the story:

"Uh...what's up with you?"

Chapter 2

**Yuuri's POV:**

I stood up and looked around. ....WTF??? What was I doing in a forest? I sat back down again and thought of what just happened.

"Right, so I was walking home....and then I found that plate....and the there was a flash....and now I'm here...ok that doesn't make much sense at all!" I said aloud.

It was only then that I realized that everything looked so...fake! The trees and everything looked so unreal. Sort of...like animated or something. Then I looked down at my hands since they were stinging a little from grazes. They also looked animated. There was a little puddle of water about a metre away from me and I thought/ _well, since my body is animated, then my face should be as well right?/_ so I crawled over to the little puddle and saw my reflection.

"Holy shit....!"

I looked at myself and saw that I was still in my bar outfit. So I decided to get changed back into my petrol station uniform again that was in my bag.

Once I was ready, I decided that I should do a little exploring...there would have to be somebody living in the area right? So I thought I would just go there and then sort something out...

'Snap!'

WO! What was that? I looked up only to find that a branch was just about to fall on me!

All I remembered was that I screamed real loud.

**Shigure's POV**

My my.... What a day this would be! Mii said she wanted the rest of the novel finished by tomorrow. How on earth would I be able to do that?....

"Baka neko! Are you going to pick up Honda-san tonight?"

"Give me one good reason why I should!!! Kuso nezumi!!!"

"Well, since I won't be here till very late this evening, I don't really think you have a choice!..."

"FINE!!! I'll pick up the airhead if I really have to! Now scram!!!"

"...whatever...and don't call Honda-san an airhead! You've got more air in _yours _than she does...."

"Kuso nezumi!! You wanna fight? Then common! I'll take you on right here, right now!"

"Aren't you tired of saying the same thing everyday?"

"Common now boys, this is not the way to start a new day (hey that rhymes!!!)!"I said.

"Whatever hentai inu!"

"What? I didn't do anything!!!" 'Anime tears'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Suddenly, I heard someone scream and I ran to the door; the boys right behind me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Duh! Who wouldn't?" said kyou.

Ignoring his comment, I ran towards the forest since that was where I heard the scream from. When I reached the edge of the forest, I saw something on the ground....a...a girl! What the hell...? I walked towards her and judging by the way she was lying and the way a branch was on top of her, she was knocked out. Then I stumbled on a stick and fell right onto her. Waiting for the transformation to take its place, I squeezed my eyes shut. Though, it never came! I slowly opened my eyes, only to find my human self on top of a beautiful young lady. Who was still unconscious.

"...ahem!...shigure, what are you doing?" yuki asked.

"Uh...wha? Umm...yuki look! I, I didn't transform!!!"

Yuki stood there wide-eyed for a moment, unable to believe what he was seeing. As well as kyou.

"Uh...I have to go to school...ummm...I have a meeting to do with student counselling." Said yuki and walked away.

"Y-yeah....uh toru asked me to do some shopping foe her...so I'll just be off then!" kyou said, just about to walk away.

"Hold on a minute! Kyou, could you at least help me carry her in?"

"...fine whatever!, just hurry up already!"

We carried her to the house and laid her down on the couch. A soft groan came out of her and she scrunched her face up a little, but I could still tell she was asleep. Her long black hair was tangled, but only a little bit.

"Well I'll be heading off now...don't...don't _do_ anything to her ok?" said kyou with an annoyed grin on his face.

"Why, my dearest kyou! Who do you think I am? Why I am your trustful cousin that always knows what to do in a tight spot! How dare you say something like that?" I said in a dramatic sort of voice.

"...."

"There's nothing you should worry about, all it is, is a young lady in a house with a slightly weird yet handsome man!!!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about! ...look, I'm gonna go now!!!" and he stormed out of the house.

"....well, I guess I should ring up Mii and tell her that I won't be able to finish the novel by tomorrow...wonder what her reaction will be? Probably the same as always...heh!"

And so I walked over to the phone and dialled Mii's number. After what seemed like hours of complaining, she finally decided to hang up (much to my relief)! I decided to also ring up Hatori so he could come and examine this girl for any injuries; I think I saw I graze on her forehead...

Hatori said he wood be there in the next half-hour or so, and that I should clean up that graze/cut thing.

So I went back into the lounge where she was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Holding the first-aid kit in my hands, I went and sat down next to her. Her skin was beautiful! A creamy sort of colour. I watched as her chest went up and down...up...and down... . I snapped myself out of my petite gaze and dabbed a wet piece of cotten-whool on her cut, then I put some iodine on it and then finally a bandage. She hadn't even shifted or moved in any way at all.

I had one last look at the sleeping beauty next to me, before I went into the kitchen and took out some cookies, and then went and settled myself in front of the T.V. Since Mii agreed on letting me not do any work on my novel, why not spend my free time watching television? He he, oh yeah! This was the life! But then, my thoughts drifted off to when I stumbled and fell on the girl...I didn't transform! Why? We most lightly had to tell this to Akito though. But I wouldn't worry about that now...

Ten minutes later, I heard Hatori's car drive into our drive-way. I went up to the door and greeted him.

"Ha-san!!!! Have you come to save our little princess from the 'oh-so-very-terrible' thief? Aaah!!! So our ha-san does have a soft part in his heart! He!!!" I joked.

"..." hatori glared at me before inviting himself in.

"Where's the girl shigure?" he said, while taking off his shoes.

"Oh! She's in the lounge! I'll take you to her!"

I led hatori into the lounge and he sat next to her; beginning his check-up. After a few minutes, he was finally finished and he packed up his stuff.

"There's no sign of any other injuries, though she may have a mild case of amnesia...I maybe wrong though. Shigure, I suggest you keep her resting. So tell me again, how you found her?" he asked.

I filled him in on all the details and told him exactly what happened.

"...so you say that you didn't transform..Shigure, could you please hug her? Then we'll see for sure..." said hatori.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug, taking in the sweet scent of her...she smelt so good. Dragging myself to let go, I finally did...and nothing happened. The expression on Hatori's face was emotionless.

"...interesting! I'm afraid I'll have to tell Akito this...though I don't think he will mind her staying with you till she gets better. I think he might even want to meet her himself...anyways, I'll go talk to him as soon as I get home."

I nodded in approval, and said good-bye to him. When he left, I decided to watch TV again. As I walked past the girl, I saw her eyes flicker open. I stopped dead and looked at her. She had the most ravishing grey eyes one could ever have!

She sat up and looked around the room, looking very confused. She turned around facing me and looking at me questioningly.

"Uh...excuse me sir, but...where the hell am I?" she asked.

"Weeeeelll...umm..Your in my house, uh...I'm Shigure Souma!" I said.

She looked at me as if I were dead or something.

"Sh-Shigure Soama? ........holy crap! What is this?" she said more to herself then anyone else. She brought a slender hand up to her forehead.

"Um, excuse me miss, but are you alright?" I asked.

"...huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, its just... nothing, I'm Yuuri Matsugou, nice to meet you" she bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you to, ummm, Miss Yuuri, would you like some tea? And then maybe you could tell me how you found your way in the woods!" I said gently.

"Yep! Ok then!"

Well? There's the second chapter! And thanks allot for the reviews! Keep on reviewing though!!!! and as I said before, if you to see drawings of the characters, then just e-mail me!!!!

Ja ne!!!!

livingdeath


	3. authers note

Hey you guys!!! Livingdeath here! Ummm I just wanted to say that I don't think I can continue with my story anymore!!! I think the writers-block became permanent, or maybe it's just because I don't really know how to continue it! I'm really sorry for the people who decided to read the first two chapters (even though not many people read them--) but I can't really do anything about it. Or maybe it's just because I didn't have enough attention from you guys...I dunno, anyways I just wanted to tell you. But! If there _are _people who _might_ have wanted to know how the story continues, then you know you can always e-mail me and give me some ideas right?

Well thank you anyway for reading my little ficlett (those of you who read it) and I hope to keep in touch!

livingdeath


	4. ok you guys i need some help

Ok you guys I need some advice....I'm gonna start a new story cause this one just sucks!!!!

Could you tell me what your favorite pairing is, the one I get the most votes for is the one I'll use for my new story ok? that's cool, ok here are the options:

Toru/kyou

Toru/yuki

Toru/shigure

Toru/hatori

Toru/akito (I KNOW ABOUT THE WHOLE AKITO THING BUT I DON'T CARE!!!!)

OC/kyou

OC/yuki

OC/shigure

OC/hatori

OC/akito

There...those are the ones I'm thinking about doing....so yeah, if you could like submit reviews to this story and tell me which your favorite pairing is then that would be sooooo helpful!!!!

Thanks again!

livingdeath


End file.
